The fire Dragon Losses his Memory
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Team Natsu gets ambushed and Natsu gets the heat. How will natsu react when he can't remember anything? will Team natsu save him from himself or make it worse?


Men grabbed me and throw me onto a bed tying my hands together behind my back. They force my legs apart and tie them to the bed posts. I had my cloths get torn from my body and fingures are instureted in to me.

I gasp at the intrution and they cover my eyes. The man Behind me thrusts his fingures in and out adding a finger in every five thursts. So his whole hand is in me pounding me stretching me so much.

"No stop!" I shout. "It hurts stop it! My family will kill you all!"

He pulls out and liftsr my ass into the air. My opening hurts so much from the torment.

Something eles enters me not as bigass the arm that was pounding my ass a few mintutes ago but still. I hear grunting and laughing. I was crying and I called out for help over and over but no one came to save me from the evil bastards.

Why was this happening to me? How do I get myself into theses situations in the first place? I think to my self.

"Oh shut up boy!" Another one said shoving somthing in my mouth.

I would have pulled it out except my hands w err tied together and to my waist.

Suddenly a flash of red and raven come in view and every thing gose black.

I wake up with a cold sweat. I hear the beeping of somthing and fell something on both arms not restraining just next to. I look around and find wires hooking me to machines.

I see a red head on my left side asleep next to my arm. To my right the same thing except with a blonde head.

I feel somthing move by my feet and see a blue cat sleeping there. I hear a grunt from accross the room to see a half naked raven hair man also sleeping.

What the hell? Where am I? I ask my self.

I carfully get out of the bed with out waking anyone up. I look for my scarf and find it neatly folded on a table. I put it on and see a mirro.

I went over to it quietly. My pink hair had grown out some what from the last time I burned it. I was taller than I remember and more muscular. I burn my hair to the length I like and see a mark on my right arm.

I relise that I am in a dress like thing a scawel. I look for my cloths by smell since obliviously I was not with igneel any more.

I find a black and gold vest with one sleeve and a pair of pants that have a skirt like thing rapping around it. I put them on and about to rip the skirt thing off I find it looks very good on me so I leave it for now.

I look at the other people in the room and they where still asleep. I hear somone coming down the hall.

"Gildarts I think it's time to pull the plug on natsu. He's been in a coma for a year a half and the doctor said he may never wake up at this rate." An older sounding man said. I headed his shoes hitting the ground.

"I think your right. The best thing we can do for him is to put him out of his misery. But erzas going to fight you on this one." Another man said sounding taller. His steps seemed a little off though like they where uneven.

"No I think they all know it's time. Why do you think they have been here day and night for the past week. I think they knew and wonted to stay with him untill it finally happened." The older man said. I heard him walk up to the door and I saw the foot nob turn.

Two men walked in. One significantly shorter than the other.

"Natsu! Your awake!" The shorter one said.

The taller one just stared at me stunned and happy all at once.

I backed up not knowing who they where. I bumped in the chair with the red head in it and got a sword In The face unti she relised it was me.

"Natsu!" She screamed crying and walking every one eles up.

I bared my teeth an let out a grawle. Just like igneel had taught me when facing a new enime.

I strard at them with fire in my eyes and fire coming out of my mouth like igneel had taut me I also tried make my self seem bigger than I acturally was.

"Natsu?" They all asked looking worryied.

"Natsu it's us your friends and family." The blond said.

"Igneel is the only family I need!" I grawled out and saw a window dashing for it and smashed throw it.

I fell to the ground in a roll so I wouldn't hurt my self any more. I looked up to the window and saw the naked guy make somthing out of Ice.

I blew fire at it and melted it all and some of the building as well. I turned and started to run the opposite direction. I heard Igneels vocie in my head agean.

"Natsu when you can't handle an enime it's best to show you will be back. You should also knew who that enime is so you can find them agean." He said.

"But igneel we are going to be partners why are you telling me this?" I had said.

Igneel shook his large head not answering my question.

I ran into a forest and only than did I stop. I turned back and saw the building I had come out of. The same people who where in the room with me where helping others get out before my fires hurt them. I listened closely and heard them speaking.

"Damn what happend?" The rave haired boy said.

"Natsu totally freaked!" The blue cat said.

"We have to get him back who knows what he was thinking. I can never predict his move anyway." The tallar man said.

"We need to get him back but he was talking about igneel agean. Somthing tells me he dosent know who we are. And that could be dangrouse. We will go back got the guild hall in magnolia and in a day will meet him back here." The old man said.

"Why are you talking like that master?" The blonde asked.

"He's most likly listening in. Dragon slayers ears are great. He most likly is in the forest over there listening to us. Hear that natsu?! One day back here! If not we are going to hunt you down like an animal!" The old man said.

I jumped hearing them say they know all this. I smile though. One day huh? Well see ya later old man. I thought to my self and walked farther into the forest to find somewhere to sleep for the night.

============== with fairy tail==============

"Master what's happened to natsu? In a coma for a year and a half and he wakes up not knowing us?" Gray said pounding his fist on the bar angry about this.

"Now gray let the master explain." Mira said calmly. Gray pouted and sat in a chair.

"Natsu may have blocked out the somthing or the incident that put him in that hospital in the first place. I think his memory is only allowing him remember things that kept him safe." The master said.

"Were his family why wouldn't he remember us than?" Gildarts asked. When he had herd what had happend to the pinkette he imedetly came back from his job.

"Dose he really not trust or like us that much?" Lucy asked. The whole guild broke into laughter at that. "What?!" She screamed not know what she said.

The master stopped laughing for a minute to explain. "Look Lucy I don't know anyone more vomited to this guild or this family than natsu. That boy has some serious protection problems."

The master best out laughing agean and Erza said "yeah I rember the last time somone made fun of moncow for somthing stupid. Natsu was a lot younger and went I said for it. The dude was what three times his size? Natsu mopped the floor with him!"

Lucy looked at moncow surprise on her face.

"Yeah that kid don't know the meaning of never say never. I don't even think quiet is in his vocab." Moncow said blushing remembering when that pipsqueak beat somone up for the first time.

"Then why dosent he remember us?" Wendy asked. Honestly worried about her fellow dragon slayer.

"Honestly I have no clue. But it may have to do with the fact that the scarf prevented him from forgetting everything." The master said.

"But he wasn't even Waring it. He put it on himself." Erza said rembering all to clearly that the scarf was always placed around natsus neck for one hour every day to see if it helped.

"That may be true but the scarf is the only thing that natsu feels safe withit. I think if he had worn it all the time while in the coma he would have woken up earlier and would have remembered." The master said.

"He also may have woken up the way he did because me and the master where on are way to pull the plug on him." Gildarts said sadly remembering the most difficult disision he had ever mad in his life.

"You where going to pull the plug?! On natsu?!" Laczus said knowing he was an imiture idiot but to pull the plug like that? Natsu would at least wont to die a worriers death not a cowards death.

"It was a difficult dission. But a year and a half and nothing? The doctor also said that natsu may never wake up. We thought it would just be Easier to let him go all together. But seeing him dressed ready to fight? That brought such joy to my heart I can never expresses it porberly!" The master siad.

"Oi! I just heard slamander is awake I need to give him a pounding where is he?!" Gajeel slamed the does open and shouted.

"Gajeel he's not hear right now." Levy said. Walking up to him.

"What do you mean not hear right now? He woke up right that fire dragon can't be sleeping agean right? He's so lazzy!" Gajeel scawled at levy for natsus lazzyness.

"No that's not what happend at all. Natsu dosnt rember us at all." Levy said waking gajeel to the bar.

"Really?! Damn it all! That coward! He mad me a promise that when he got back from the stupid job a year and half ago he was going to fight me!" Gajeel punched the bar.

"You are more concerned about a fight?" Wendy Asked knowin that the two fought but really?

"Well yeah I was hoping to beat him this time. I bet Popsicle stick over there also need to fight the idiot to smack some sences into his thick skull." Gajeel said.

"Damn straight! Here we are meeting him at the hospital tomrow well take turns beating The shit out of that idiot!" Gray said smiling at the thought.

"No you won't fight him. You'll distrakt him long enough for freed to make his runes." The master said.

"Awww man." Both mages whinned.

"That's right natsu is not getting away that easily." Freed said walking up. "It was good thinking to challenge him though. That boy don't know when to stop in a fight."

"So it's settled, freed gray gajeel and Erza along with happy of course will go with me to bring back natsu tomrow." The master said.

Every one nodded in agreement. That night the team going to meet natsu in the morning didn't sleep worrying about what would happen. No one eles slept that night ether they were to worried about there comrade who was out there and about to face Erza.

================back with natsu==========

I found a tree that had its roots pulled up and made a tent out of dirt grass and roots. I dug into it and dug some of the dirt out so I had enough room to sleep.

I gathered sticks and dry brush and made a small pile. I than lit it with a spark of my own fire and waited for it to make a larger fire so I could eat.

"Natsu when you can't find any food. Always rember you can eat fire. Though you can't eat it directly you can make a fire and wait for it to befor larger." Igneel had once said.

"Why can't I eat my own fire?" I hade asked him.

"Becues if you run out of energy can you produce a fire larger than yourself?" Igneel had asked. "Natsu someday I won't be with you anymore and you will have to rember theses lessons. And always rember there are people in this world with magic as well rember this there is a guild called fairy tail go to them. But never tell them about fairy island."

"Why not?" I had asked.

"Because those fairys made you promise didn't they? And rember it's rude to brake promises." Igneel had said.

"I rember you old fool. And after I deal with those people tommrow I will go find fairy tail but never tell them about fairy island." I said to my sad and swollwed the fire and went to bed.

That night I had dreams about a half naked boy fighting me and a red head stopping it and every one started to laugh. There was another one with a blond haired man and electricity. I also had a dream about a blue cat and a white haired girl.

I woke up in a cold sweat rembering all these dreams I crawled out of my den and found the sun was half way in the sky.

"Well better get going." I say to my self and walked back to the building to meet the people who won to kill me so badly.

When I get there I find a bench and sit on it and wait for the old man.

And hour later the old man the red head and the raven haired man show up. There are also a greed haired man and a man with long black hair. The blue cat is on the reven haired mans head.

"Yo natsu! Been waiting long?" The raven hair asked me.

"Long enough to know this was a waste of time!" I shout back getting up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I trune to see an orange haired man walking up to me.

"What now?" I said at the same time the other people shouted "Loke!"

The man came up to me and punched me in the face. It didn't hurt me at all. It didn't move me ether. I just stand there stunned. I turned to him.

"What the hell was that for?!" I shout at him. Somthing seems familiar about him. his orange hair? His glasses? His strength? He was deffenetly tallar than I was but I deffinetly had not strength on him.

"Nothing thought it would help you remember is all." He shrugged and turned away. I put my hand on his sholder and turned him.

"Yeah well nothing happend so here's pay back!" I punch him right back in the face.

He feel and smiled. He than turned into golden light. This freked me out.

"I swear to god I did not kill him! I just punched him in the face I swear!" I shout putting my hands up.

The others where laughing. Then the raven hair spoke.

"Hey dumb ass you didn't kill him! Like is a celestreal spirt he just went back to his home!" He shouted back.

"Oh ok good! Igneel taught me not to kill people so I try not to." I let out a sigh. "Well I have better things to do than talk to you people. And to me your a bunch of strangers! You know my name but I don't know what to call you."

I laugh and start to walk away. Befor I enter the direst agean somthing chetches my eye. The symbol on my arm. I turn around and walk back.

"Why are you coming back you said you where leaving." The red head said.

"Yeah I know. I forgot to ask you somthing though." I say. I see the green hair man doing somthing but can't tell what so I just for get about him.

"What would you like to ask son?" The old man asked.

"Do you guys know of a guild?" I ask. By there faces I guess they don't. "Well never mind seems you don't."

"Which one?" The red head asks.

"Wow you mean there's more than one?! Holy shit I thought fairy tail was the only one!" I say kinda astonished that there where more than one.

I look at all there faces. They all went white with shock.

"Did you jus..." The raven haired man says.

The old man fanits. The red hard has tears in her eyes and the man with black hair is laughing.

"What?!" I ask walking straight up to them.

"Buddy you really are stupid aren't you?" The black haired man said.

"Well igneel told me that if I ever got lost I have to find a guild named fairy tail." I say crossing my arms and shuving my face into my scarf.

Suddenly there was a brilliant purple light. I got into a fighting stance.

"Freed he was about to come with us!" The red head shouts angrily.

"Well I am sorry. The master fainted and no one was telling him about fairy tail I had to act fast." I guessed the green haired man was freed.

"I was about to tell him!" She shouted back.

"Yeah well Erza you took to damn long." Freed said back.

"I just won't to find fairy tail or igneel! Which ever comes first!" I shout at them.

"Well you found fairy tail first looks like your ares now!" The raven haired man said.

"Natsu please remember me at least!" The blue cat shouted going through the purple light with ease and hunging my leg.

"Hey pal." I said bending down and pating his head. "You seem to know what's going on pleas tell me."

"Ok I will." He says a smile on his face. Suddenly the purple box began to move on wheels.

"Oh come on Erza the poor boy just got out of a coma he dosnt need to have motion sickness to!" The raven haired boy says.

"I feel fine what are you saying!" I shout And suddenly I get really sick. "Oh I am so going to hurl!"

"Gray grab the master." Erza says and the raven head dose as she says.

Ok so green is freed. Red is Erza. Raven is gray. And the old guy is the master. I think to my self.

"Happy go tell every one that natsu is finally coming home." Erza says and the little cat leaves my side growing wings and shouting "Aye sir!"

"Hey salamander go to sleep it helps with the motion sickness." The black haired man says.

"I'll try." I say and close my eyes. I fall asleep almost instently.

Then the dreams come back.

There's one where I am on a mission with Erza and gray. I got captured after saving them from an explosion that I ended up eating. The fire turned out to have a sleep ajent in it and knocked me out. I woke up and there where men shrouding me. Saying they wonted some fun befor selling me as a slave to the highest bidder.

The leader starts to tie my hands and I hear my name being called from the distance. It gets louder and louder and louder. I bolt out of the bed I was lying in a shoot fire at wall at the end of the bed. There's a cold sweat covering my body and a ringing In My ears.

It slowly gose away and I hear people yelling at me.

"Holy shit natsu you almost barbaqued me alive!" Gray shoutes putting Ice on his arm. Natsu was stunned.

"Ok did any one eles see that?! Or am I just going crazzy?!" I said and every one looked at me like I was crazzy but no one had the guts to say it aloud.

"See what sweety?" A white haired women in a purple dress asked. "Oh right forgot you don't know who we are I am Mira."

I nod "Ok Mira. Well that guy just made ice out of no where what the hell?! He's not human!" I shout at her pointing at gray. Who just started to laugh along with every one eles In the room.

"What?!" I ask no getting the joke.

"Oi flame brain you are the most in human thing in this room do not make fun of me." Gray said laughing some more.

"What gray is trying to say is that he uses ice make magic he can make ice come out of no where. And yes you really are the most inhuman person in this room." Mira said.

I was stunned i patted my self down. Checking to see if I grew horns or somthing on my head looked for a tail and a pair of wings but nothing.

"What are you doing?" A blue haired girl came up and asked.

"Wendy you have to introduce your self first." Mira said.

"Oh right forgot. I am Wendy a fellow dragon slayer along with gajeel. Oh wait have you meet gajeel yet?" She questioned.

"No gajeel is not know to him yet." Mira replied.

"Ok well what are you doing?" She asked agean.

I just started at her. "Dragon slayer? Why on earth would you wont to slay a dragon?! There the most wonderful creatures on the planet!" I jumped up and yelled at her full on anger rage to this little girl.

"Hey punk ass you won't to fight? Than fight somone who can handle it!" Gray said stepping in frount of Wendy.

"Yeah we will fight and I will win! But first move I won't to know more about the dragon slayer shit!" I stepped of the bed and on the ground. I moved gray aside with very little risistence at all.

"Why would you wont to slay a dragon little girl?!" I grab her shoulders with heat coming of them but not enough to start a fire.

"Oi salamander keep your grubby hands off her. She's one of us!" The same black haired man that had gave me the sleeping advice came into the room.

I bared my teeth. "You must be gajeel than. And a dragon slayer to?" He nodded seeming way to proud of that fact. "Well than I will fight you. I don't fight little girls. Igneel taught me better than that."

I say it matter of factly. Very proud I can still follow all his lessons.

"Really you don't fight girls?" Gay said snapping out of his stunned state.

"I never said I don't fight girls I said I don't fight little girls unless they attack me first than Thad somthing different." I say very proud of this.

"Well than let's fight flame brain!" Gray and gajeel said to gether.

"Not here you don't!" Mira said but was ignored when Gary and gajeel started to fight over who got to fight me first.

"This is boring I am going to get somthing to eat." I say but Mira stopped me.

"Hold on a sec I will make you your fAvert meal. Go sit down on one of the stules at the bar and I will be right down." She wait kindly with a smile.

"Ok you seem nice I like that I think I can trust you." I say with a grin and walked down the stairs to the bar.

I was fidilling with the end of my scarf when I felt some one staring at me. I looked up and found a whole group of peoe just staring at me. I low down to a half down the satairs.

"What? Is there somthing on my fAce?" I ask.

They just keep staring. No one talks. No one breathed. All eyes where liturly glued on me.

"You guys should all find somthing better to do than stare at people going down starirs." I say and kept walking.

I got to the bar and still no one said any thing. I sware if some one dropped a feather at that moment it would Eco.

"Go back to you business. He's already had a rough time stop starring." The old man said and every one was talking about well me. Which seemed odd since I don't do anything special.

"Yo old man two quiestions: one why is every one just staring at me or talking about me it's kinda creepy. And two where you aware there are people who slayer dragons? There upstairs right now gajeel and Wendy I think there names where." I ask him this apps ugly apoled men sound believe.

"I will start with the easy question first. The reason they where staring at you is because well you where basically dead yester day. Infact me and gildarts where going to pull the plug. Since it has been a year and a half and you just woke up. Granted you where in pertty bad shape to put you in that hospital bed but still a year and a half coma." The master said sarrow in his vocie.

"You are the one of the most important people in this giuld. Although you don't know it these people are your freinds and your family. We could tell you countless storyes about what you have done and it would all be true yet you wouldn't beleve them at all." The master said.

"What have I done to be so honored?" I ask him. That when Erza and the blonde chick comes up along with the two dragon slayers and gray. Mira wasn't far behind but she wen behind the bar counter to make food.

"Well you Saved basically every one here at least once." Erza said.

"You never ever gave up. Even when you fought zero or the guys from phantom." The blond said.

Gajeel frount at that memory. "For the record I only fought because I won't to get stronger that's all!" He said.

"Gajeel the past is the past. Even if natsu kicked your ass that day!" Happy said flying up.

"Here you go natsu!" Mira said placing a plate of food in frount of me. I dug in imetietly and every one just laughed.

"So you gonna answer my other question of not?" I ask the old man who stoped laughing and got dead seroious.

"Look natsu we have to been totally honest with you." He said.

"What do ya mean?" I ask totally stunned but kept eating since this stuff was good!

"Well yeah see you have been a fairy tail member for about 7 years." He said.

"No more like 14 years. We are adding the time we spent on the island and than another year and a half for the coma. So natsu you have been with fairy tail for about 15 and a half years!" Mira said.

"Oh right yes 15 and a half years. But that beside the point you are a dragon slayer. To be more percies a fire dragon slayer." The master said.

"No no no no! I would never hurt a dragon! Not igneel! Never ever!" I stand up and back away shaking my head. Grabbing my head and crouched down. "No no no!" I kept repeating.

"I would never ever hurt a dragon!" I shout. Fire started to erupt out of my body. "No no no it's all lies!" I continue to shout the flames got stronger and stronger.

"Get him out side befor he burns us all!" The old man shouts and four of the biggest men I have ever seen come and rush me.

Bad idea dumb ass, I think to my self.

When the rush me there are rapping me in flame prove blankets and blankets with water drenching them. "Get off me!" I shout throughing them all off me. The fire dies down to only my hands.

"You are all lieing! I am not a dragon slayer! I was raised by igneel the fire dragon king of the fire dragons! Don't lie to me about this!" I say anger pulsing through my body. I punch two more guys and another with a gun.

I keep walking trying to get to the lieing bastard who every one is calling master. Suddenly a little girl with a brade and a cowboy hat steps in frount of me. She was short maybe 6 years old.

Every one in the hall gasped and not one moved.

"Big brother why are you hurting every one?" She says.

"I anit no ones big brother princess." I say back.

"But you are you saved my life and Lucy's. You saved the masters life and erzas. Your my big brother!" She says and hugs my leg since she was to surf to hug any thing eles.

"Hey get off me!" The firt on my hands stop andi try to pry her off my leg.

Suddenly flashes of pictures flood my brain. All about this little girl. She was like a little sister. I did save her life. And I was freinds with her parents. Saved ther life's to.

"Hey Alisca let go of my leg so I can give my little sister a prober hug." I say and I hear gasps And "did you hear that he said her name!"

She let go and I bent down to give her a hug then three was pain in my left sholder. I tuned and picked Alisca up and brought her to safe place protecting her with my own body. There was another shoot and it hit my left leg. I fell but rapped my self around the girl in protection.

Another shot to my right leg. Blood is gushing out out of my sholder and legs.

I hear someone shouting. "Bisca stop shooting him! He remembers her! Stop!"

I pass out then still protecting the little girl I call sister.


End file.
